


Enroute Seoul

by Arohaastro



Category: Aroha
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff and Smut, Iamabinutrash binwoo binu myfavouriteship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arohaastro/pseuds/Arohaastro
Summary: Moonbin is back to Seoul after 5 years...He is hating to come back to this place until he meets someone in the flight and his life changes..
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. I am late

**Author's Note:**

> This story has mature content in the later chapters so I will put warning before posting such chapters so you can skip it if you are uncomfortable

' I am late again'..Moonbin thinks after he slept through the alarm and has a flight to catch.. He basically runs to the airport and manages to catch his flight the last minute...he takes a deep breath...Moonbin is Korean living in US for the past five years...he us going to back to Seoul(Korea) for the most important project of his life...as much as he hates coming back to Korea he cannot miss this opportunity he has been working hard for the last 6 month..Moonbin is an architect and this project can change his life...

Moonbin relaxes after successfully managing to catch his flight...he plugs in his earphones and starts listening to his favourite Justin beiber...he was looking around and sees the person beside him....his jaw drops at sight in front of his eyes...how could someone be that beautiful...he keeps staring at this pretty strangers face...he still can't believe his eyes... 

The pretty male turns around to meet Moonbin's gaze and smiles...Moonbin heart pounds...'his smile is breathtaking' is all Moonbin could think now...

'Hi I am Lee dongmin' says the pretty male...Moonbin then realizes that he has been staring at his face for quite sometime and it is not normal for man to stare at another man...he looks always but return his greeting with 'Hi I am Moonbin' and gives a shy smile....

Dongmin asks him about his work and Moonbin tells him about his dream project and his purpose of going to Seoul...they then talk about random stuffs like music and hobbies...Moonbin comes to know that Dongmin is a model and a rookie actor....he is not surprised because yes dongmin looks like one...

Moonbin was just doing fine and was successfully hiding his crush at first sight at least that is what he thought...He excuses himself to go washroom and just then 2 seconds later something happens and he is dumbfounded ....

Hello readers, this is my first time writing a fanfic...also English isn't my first language and my grammer sucks so please bear with me...   
I hope you like it...


	2. Is he real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonbin cannot believe that someone as perfect as dongmin can even exist in this world.. He is whipped.

Moonbin excuses himself to go to the washroom but as soon as he gets up there is a turbulence in the flight and the next moment he falls in somebody's lap and that somebody being the most beautiful man he had ever seen... He stopped breathing for a moment as he locked eyes with this pretty man.... He realized that he has been staring for longer than necessary only when the pretty man cleared his throat... He immediately got up and apologized...he ran to the washroom. Yeah he ran because he was fucking embrassed.

He took a deep breath... How on earth can someone be so breathtaking? Those eyes were mesmerising. Moonbin thinks that he might be the luckiest guy in the world to be able to sit on his lap... He starts thinking about what it be like to kiss his soft lips and hold his hands... He started getting a little too nervous only by the thought of kissing someone as beautiful as him.. Just when he was busy thinking about it he realized that he ran away awkwardly...  
He feared that dongmin might think that he is weird and did this purposely...also why on earth will someone as good looking as dongmin would want someone as ordinary as him and moreover was Dongmin even interested in boys? 

He got out of the washroom making a mental note to himself to stop staring at Dongmin and also stop thinking such things about him... He sat in his seat and started looking on his laptop to watch a movie because a movie might deviate his wandering indecent thoughts and also save him from further embarrassing himself in front of dongmin.... He had just starting watching the movie when dongmin spoke again... Can i watch it too? Said the pretty man in the softest voice ever... Moonbin melted like cheese on a pizza.... How can he deny him... Okay. Why not? Said moonbin. 

Dongmin scooted closer to moonbin and placed his hand on his hands and started watching the movie... Moonbin couldn't focus.. His heart was beating crazily.... Dongmin's hands were soft yet manly... Moonbin couldn't believe his luck... Maybe today was the best day his life.. They kept watching the movie or dongmin was watching the movie and moonbin was watching him. 

The movie finished and dongmin started talking about the movie and it's characters...Moonbin couldn't believe that it was possible for someone to be so cute...the way dongmin's eyes lighted up while talking about his favourite scene warmed his heart....Moonbin considered himself lucky...

Sometime had passed and dongmin had fallen asleep but Moonbin was still awake though he was a heavy sleeper but this time he just couldn't sleep because now he could keep watching this angel without being creepy...he noticed his long eyelashes, his soft lips, his perfect brows etc...Dongmin was in short perfect..and again his mind started to wander as to how will it feel to kiss his perfect lips...They were pink and appeared soft...he gulped hard..he didn't realized when he mustered up the courage to touch his lips with his hands...they were incredibly soft but his touch made dongmin wake up and Moonbin panicked and blurted out abruptly that his lips were cracked so he thought of putting some lip balm from his lips on his lips...just when he finished he realized what rubbish excuse had he come up with...he was embrassed but dongmin started laughing and gave him his lip balm to apply....Moonbin's heart started pounding....Dongmin was truly an angel..

Here is an update....I hope you guys like the story so far...


	3. He gave me his number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the flight journey coming to an end moonbin is getting sad as this might be the last time he will be seeing Dongmin

Dongmin then started talking about how he got noticed by an acting agency in his school fest and he decided to become an actor... What were his aspirations and goals he had in mind etc.....Moonbin was excitedly responding to him and Dongmin kept smiling in between making moonbin's heart flutter all the time... 

He then asked moonbin about his goals and his future plans.... Suddenly he questioned as to why Moonbin left Korea? This question left moonbin speechless... He couldn't lie to Dongmin he didn't know why but also couldn't answer this... This is something he actually never tells anyone and neither wants anyone to ask about it... He just kept his mouth shut and staring at everywhere but Dongmin...Dongmin realized that Moonbin isn't comfortable answering his question and said ' Hey, it's okay if you are not comfortable with answering my question you don't need to...i am sorry I made you uncomfortable'... Moonbin wanted to stop dongmin from apologizing because it wasn't Dongmin's fault that his past was ugly but he couldn't say anything and just smiled and nodded in return.... Dongmin then tried diverting the topic and mentioned that they should order something as he was really hungry... Moonbin excitedly nodded with an yes and they ordered their favorite food with moonbin coming to know that dongmin absolutely cannot eat spicy food and loves ice cream a lot... 

Their flight journey was coming to an end and moonbin realized that his precious time with Dongmin was going to end and he might not be able to see him ever again.... He kept staring at dongmin while he was busy with his phone... He just wanted to capture his image in his eyes forever.... He was whipped for this man not only because he was beautiful outside but was equally beautiful inside... From what all he learnt about dongmin today... He was sure that this beautiful man has a heart of gold too... 

There was 5 minutes left when the plane was about to land... Dongmin turned to moonbin and thanked him for his wonderful time spent with him... Moonbin thanked in return and smiled as brightly as he could... Dongmin then took out something from his pocket and gave it to moonbin...he told him that it was the ticket to Dongmin's latest movie and said that he would be really happy if moonbin could take out some time to watch his work and moonbin assured him that he would.... He would have actually gone to see it even if Dongmin hadn't handed him this ticket... He then thought of asking for his number but couldn't find the courage to do so... He thought he might sound creepy and clingy... 

The flight journey ended and moonbin sighed... It was the best flight journey of his life.... He was happy... He checked into a hotel... He lied down and took out the ticket eunwoo gave him and as soon as he opened it he jumped out of excitement because Dongmin had given him his number.... He started shouting and dancing crazily.... The man of his dreams gave him his number on his own and moonbin couldn't be happier....

Another update... Pheww... Do comment your views on this story....  
I will be updating another chapter soon...


End file.
